Parker Duvall (Book Character)
Parker Duvall is one of the main characters in ''The Perfectionists''. Formally one of the prettiest and popular girls at Beacon High, Parker became a scarred shadow of her former self, with Julie being the only one she can count on. Appearance Parker was a pretty young girl with blonde hair and pale skin. She was usually seen in black-lace tights, a short denim skirt, and a relaxed top. After Parker's death, Julie's version of Parker that she created had scars that marked her beautiful face. She had a constant and usual wardrobe that consisted of a short denim skirt, black lace tights, and an over-sized black sweatshirt. She rarely allowed anyone to see her face, thus, pulling the hoodie over her head so it clouded her face. Personality Parker used to be popular, smart, and very driven. She strived to perfect and had every guy after her. She also had a level of sophistication and invincibility to her, even though her home life was in tatters. Biography :"Not long ago, Parker had been popular, smart, and driven. She had a zillion friends on Facebook and Instagram. She made up complicated polls that everyone participated in, and when she showed up at a party, she ''made the event. She was invited to everything, asked to be part of every club. Guys would escort her to class and beg her for dates.''" Parker was stated to be one of the most popular and social girls at school alongside her best friend, Julie Redding. She always had guys after her at all times, and then the incident happened. Parker began dressing in black, stopped socializing and became an outcast. She became the poster child of those who fell short from perfection. In "The Perfectionists", she deals with intense hardship, as her father is often abusive towards her. One night, at one of Nolan Hotchkiss' infamous parties, she drank too much and was then given an Oxycodone by Nolan. Knowing that this always angered her father, who always got upset at her if she came home drunk or high, Parker asked Julie if she could stay over at her house for the night. Julie was scared of the retaliation from Parker's father, and instead, drove Parker home. Parker entered the house and found her father drunk in the kitchen. Enraged that Parker was high and drunk, he attacked her and punched her numerous times resulting in ugly scars on her face. Parker became ostracized at school, and her father was sent to jail for assault. Parker became withdrawn from school and her life, which concerns Julie. Julie set up an appointment with a psychologist for Parker, to help her through her struggles. However, this takes a sour turn as Parker believes that the doctor is stalking her. In "The Good Girls", it’s revealed that the same day the girls made the murder list, Parker picked Ashley. Later she heard from Fielder that her dad was dead in the prison yard just like how they planned. When Parker was unconscious she thought of drinking and party that why she’d go to Cafe Mud. As she pushes the door to open a strong coffee was exactly what Parker needed right now. She saw Ava buying cappuccino they talked about Ashley missing. Suddenly, Leslie interrupts and began to say hurtful words. Leslie was looking for Ava to help her decorate the party but Ava skipped class. Then, they argue in front of Parker. Parker's head continued to spin and her hands trembled. Later, Leslie went into a coma after being pushed out the balcony by Parker/Julie. After Julie sat on the swing in the playground a few blocks from her house. She looked up sharply and then gasped. Carson stood at the edge of the playground, his arms at his sides. He was staring at her not unkindly, though he looked worried. Carson wants to talk to Julie he may have been willing to understand her mother was a hoarder that she was now an accessory to murder. And Julie couldn’t afford to be close with anyone except for Parker. Julie parked far away from Ava’s house and cut behind the neighboring houses, across the backyard, drawn forward though she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. She plunged into wood she gasped Parker’s hoodie was pulled over her head, and her face was covered with dirt. She called Parker, and then she looked straight into Julie’s eyes. Parker sounded terrified “I think I’ve done a lot of something awful.” Julie cried and her eyes widened “You did it didn’t you? All of them? The list?” Parker’ head began to throb and fill with explosive noise, but still, the answer rang out clearly: “they all deserved it.” Julie sounded broken-hearted. “No. they didn’t” she looked crushed she placed her hands on Parker’s shoulders Julie tried to make a plan they were going to absolutely everywhere together. The remaining person on the list is Claire Coldwell Mac’s best friend. Parker said “Claire stolen Mac’s boyfriend and basically, she sabotaged her future. Claire’s a horrible person as horrible as the rest”. Julie placed her hand on Parker telling Claire is a bitch but she doesn’t to be hurt. When Ashley is found drowned, Julie states that she was with Parker on the night of the murder. it is revealed that Parker actually died the night that her father beat her. Julie felt terrible about what had happened, believing that she could have prevented Parker's death. Julie created a second personality and that she called Parker, and became her when she thought that an injustice had occurred. Julie committed the murder of Nolan, Lucas and Ashley as "Parker". At the end of the novel, a hallucinated version of Parker is eating Chinese food with Julie, who had escaped the mental institution she was put in. Relationships TBA Memorable Quotes TBA Category:The Perfectionists Books Category:Book Characters (The Perfectionists)